


Where Do Babies Come From?

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [62]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, based off a tweet i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Bucky invited Steve over to spend some time with your son, his godson, James Jr.. While you are out running errands, your son decides to ask Steve some interesting questions while Bucky is occupied.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 15





	Where Do Babies Come From?

When you told JJ that his Uncle Steve was coming over, he was really excited, “Uncle Steve! Uncle Steve! Uncle Steve!” the seven year old exclaimed jumping up and down on the living room couch when Steve walked through the door.

You laughed and caught him, “Alright, don’t hurt yourself, kiddo.” you walked over to the tall and handsome blonde and hugged him, “Hey, Stevie.”

He smiled, “How’s it going, Y/N?”

You shrugged, “Same old stuff: work, hanging around, taking care of JJ.”

Speaking of JJ, he ran over and launched himself at Steve, who caught him, “Woah! Hey there lil guy!”

“Hi, Uncle Steve!” he hugged the man and then was set onto the floor.

Bucky came from downstairs greeting his best friend with a ‘Hey’ and a “bro hug”.

You smiled at the two, “Buck, I need to run some errands. You and Steve okay with JJ?”

“Yeah, doll. We’ll be fine. Go do what you gotta do.”

You nodded and gathered your things. You then gave JJ, Bucky, and Steve all kisses on the cheek before you went to go run your errands. That left the three “men” to the house themselves. 

Bucky peered down to his little mini me, “Want ice cream before lunch?”

JJ’s eyes widened, “Yeah!” he ran down the hall to the kitchen to get the frozen treat.

Steve chuckled, “You’re such a bad influence.”

Bucky shrugged, “What the wife doesn’t know, won’t hurt her.” Bucky’s cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the caller ID, “Crap. I gotta take this. You got JJ?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Bucky gave Steve a pat on the shoulder to thank him and Steve went to the kitchen to see what James Jr. was doing. He entered the room to see JJ sitting at the kitchen table eating out of the tub of vanilla ice cream. 

The seven year old looked up to his Uncle Steve and his mouth opened. What came out made Steve choke on his spit, “Uncle Steve, where do babies come from?”

Steve’s coughed , trying to get oxygen back into his lungs. With gasps of air, he said, “Trees! Babies grow on trees!”

JJ smiled, “Really?!” he hopped off his chair and tugged on Steve’s sleeve, “Come on! Let’s go outside!" 

"Why?” the adult asked as he was being dragged into your backyard.

“I wanna look for a baby brother!” 

* * *

After Bucky’s call, he went back to the living room, “Steve?” no sign of him. He then went to the kitchen, “JJ? Stevie?”

Bucky then heard his son yelling from outside, “Is that one?!” He stepped out to see JJ and Steve looking up at a tree. He walked up to them and whispered in Steve’s ear, “What’s going on?”

“Jay asked where babies came from and I panicked. So I said they grew on trees and now he’s looking for a baby brother.”

Bucky chuckled, “Steve, what the heck, man?”

“I’m sorry!”

JJ got his dad’s attention, “Dad, can you grow me a baby brother?” he looked up with so much hope in his eyes. 

“Um, well, we’re already working on that, bud.”

“Really?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, except they don’t grow on trees like Uncle Steve said. They grow in mommies.”

“Then why’d Uncle Steve say they grow on trees?”

“Well, buddy, your Uncle Steve is stupid.”

“Hey!” Steve said and JJ giggled. 

Bucky stood up and ruffled his son’s hair, “Let’s get inside and put on a movie. That sound good?”

“Uh huh!” he then ran inside.

Steve sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry, Buck.”

“It’s fine, Stevie.”

“Is it true though? Is Y/N pregnant again?”

“Yeah, she is. We were supposed to wait to tell JJ but guess that’s gone now.”

* * *

Two hours later, you walk back into your home lugging bags of groceries. Bucky looks over his shoulder and waves, Hey, baby. I’d get up and help, but JJ’s fallen asleep on my lap.”

“It’s okay, love. I got it. Everything go alright?”

Bucky looked over to Steve, “You wanna tell her what you told JJ?” he asked in amusement.

Steve groan and shook his head, “You’re never going to let me live it down, are you?” he then got up from the couch and helped you bring the groceries to the kitchen. 

“Soooooo…what happened?”

“JJ asked where babies come from. I didn’t know what to do so I told him they grew on trees.”

You threw your head back in laughter, “That’s too great!”

“Yeeeaaah, Buck also told JJ that you’re pregnant.”

You hung your head down and sighed, “Of course he did,” you shrugged, “Welp. Whatever. It’s done. Anyways, put these in the fridge for me?” you asked handing him jars and containers.

“I’m really sorry, Y/N.”

You smiled up at Steve, “It’s okay, Steve. Really.” you kissed his cheek and proceeded to put away the groceries.


End file.
